


A Night in May

by TheGirlWithBrightEyes



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Akira loves Hikaru, Alcohol, Drunk Shindou Hikaru, Dry Sex, Emotional, Emotional Touya Akira, Hikaru loves Akira, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Party, Pining, Touching, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes
Summary: Akira accepted a party invitation from Hikaru, including Go discussions, movies and alcohol. Intoxicated, Hikaru is finding it difficult to keep his hands to himself. As Akira gets him home to sleep it off, Hikaru has other plans...





	A Night in May

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short story a while back and figured I might as well upload it somewhere. ;)

It hadn’t been his plan that day. Any of it. It had just completely turned on its head, and Akira wasn’t sure what he could have done to stop it. If he’d even wanted to.

Akira had accepted an invite to a small dinner with friends, as Shindou had called it. _His_ friends. It wasn’t exactly rare that they invited each other to study groups and the occasional outing, although both Akira and Shindou were nowadays so busy a relaxed evening at home was probably more appreciated. They no longer lived at home, having moved out a couple of years previously when the Oteai system had been dropped and both of them promoted to 7 dan. At the time, Akira had felt a great relief, since he no longer needed to take the train to the fringes of Tokyo to get home.

Because of that, Akira had accepted Shindou’s invitation without thinking much of it.

“I’ll pick you up and we’ll go there together,” Shindou had said over the phone. He was always like that nowadays. Sweet and considerate. When he was younger he’d been prone to a temper, but after the silent truce after the first Hokuto Cup he’d calmed down considerably. Not saying he was feminine. No. Shindou was very masculine, in a calm, aloof kind of way that never ceased to make Akira’s heart flutter.

His feelings were the reason why he’d been unable to resist Shindou when his friend had gotten a few drinks in him and was starting to get a bit too comfortable. Blushing, Akira had over and over again had to lift Shindou’s arm away as it found its way over his shoulders during the game discussions. When they were watching a movie after, though, Akira could no longer keep pushing him away, because Shindou settled with a glass of beer and pulled him to him with a firm grip on his waist.

Feeling incredibly nervous, with that all too familiar ache of longing in his chest, Akira had settled down in defeat. Shindou was too comfortably drunk to take no for an answer and although persistent he was being very sweet about it. He was by no means a rowdy drunk. So Akira, heart hammering wildly in his chest, sat leaned against Shindou’s shoulder during the entire movie, surprised that none of the other guests raised as much as an eye brow at them.

After the movie, he managed to coax Shindou into leaving the party before he got too drunk to walk on his own.

“I won’t be able to carry you, Shindou. Please. Let’s go home,” he’d said and Shindou had complied without arguing. The air was nice outside and Akira breathed a sigh of relief. It was early summer, the last cherry blossoms leaving the trees, buds of fresh green leaves taking their place. No longer bothering to try to pry Shindou’s hands off him, Akira lead the way back to the apartment building they lived in and attempted to leave Shindou at his apartment.

No such luck. He’d barely closed the apartment door, unwisely turning his back on Shindou in the process, before Shindou’s hands were on him, snaking in under his jacket, tugging at his pullover and shirt to get them out of the lining of his trousers.

“Sh-Shindou!” he’d exclaimed, trying to stop him, but only got a sharper breath as an answer as Shindou stepped closer, pressing his body against him. Akira whimpered. “S-stop,” he’d whispered, caught between the horror of knowing Shindou was drunk and probably not entirely aware of what he was doing and the shock of having one of his most secret, most desperate dreams from the last five years coming true. Shindou’s hands had now found their way inside his shirt, running along the length of his chest, whisking over nipples that were already tight.

_His hands are warm_, Akira thought in confusion as he was pressed against the apartment door, his head hot and every little touch sending jolts through his system. Shindou was breathing into his ear making his knees weak and as he very gently licked the lobe, Akira shuddered.

“N-not in the hall,” he managed, resistance crumbling. Some part of Shindou’s brain still seemed to half-aware because he stepped out of his shoes, somehow managing to get Akira’s jacket off. While still nibbling at his ear, he slowly backed out into the apartment. Akira stumbled as he was pulled, his brain still protesting while his body tried to comply. Moreover, as he stumbled and fell, Shindou followed him down and he found himself on all fours with Shindou over him, squeezing his nipples as he licked the exposed skin in his neck, sliding his shirt up to expose his back.

“Sh-Shindou!” Akira whimpered, gasping as Shindou answered by grinding his crotch against him. He was hard. Akira’s brain hiccupped and he stilled, staring blankly in front of himself as Shindou rubbed against him, his hands travelling up to glide over his naked back.

_Shindou was hard. For him_.

Akira’s own need answered in an instant to the erection against him and it only got worse as Shindou managed to get his own trousers unbuttoned. Once he did, he pressed his partly freed cock insistently between Akira’s buttocks. The thin fabric of his dress suit pants did little to dull the feeling of hard, hot flesh grinding against him in an imitation of sex. Trembling, Akira let his arms collapse, giving up all resistance. Shindou leaned over him, caressing his sides as he ground against him, his breathing deep and ragged, mimicking Akira’s own. He moaned quietly at every stroke, his brain muddled since all blood had rushed down to his crotch. He was still all too shocked to really grasp what was going on, too hot and aroused to protest.

All that was heard were their gasps and moans, the slapping of clothed bodies and the silent jingle of Shindou’s belt buckle as it was shaken. Akira’s grip of time had slipped long ago when Shindou shuddered and pressed his face against Akira’s naked back, hugging his waist. Akira glanced back through half closed eyes, feeling Shindou’s body jerk as he ejaculated. His entire body shivered, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe slowly.

_Shindou had come._ The sheer knowledge was almost enough for Akira to come as well. Instead, he held back and tried desperately to calm down. It did not get easier as Shindou slowly moved back, bringing Akira with him with a firm grip around his chest with one arm. As Shindou’s lips whisked over Akira’s ear, he stopped breathing, quivering, not daring to move or say anything lest he break the spell.

_Shindou had come_.

“You are so beautiful,” Shindou murmured in his ear and Akira suppressed a groan, hot breath making his skin tingle. Did Shindou know who he was talking to? No...he must be confusing him with someone... Akira’s chest tightened painfully and he was just reaching up break free, when Shindou added another word. “Akira.” His name, whispered with such a sultry voice turned Akira’s will into putty.

As Shindou lay down on his side, he pulled Akira to him and the slender boy just sighed, turning in his arms to settle in a position where his hard on was bearable.

“...w-we should sleep in a bed...”he tried carefully, Shindou pulling him closer.

“Mmm...”he mumbled, half-asleep. His breath had the slight scent of alcohol. Akira watched his face, and considered making another attempt at convincing Shindou to move to a bed, when his best friend opened his golden brown eyes slightly, looking down on him with an expression so filled with tenderness Akira lost the ability to speak. Then, Shindou placed a very gentle kiss on his forehead, and settled down to sleep. It didn’t take long before he let out a soft snore and Akira, touched to tears, pressed his face against Shindou’s chest, telling himself that whatever Shindou would think in the morning, the love in his eyes at that moment was well worth the pain...


End file.
